


Open Minds

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Open Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Case, Blood and Gore, Chronic Illness, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Cuddling, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "When Help Comes". Rossi, Hotch, Reid, Garcia, and Morgan continue their relationship together while planning a family and fighting the good fight. However, there is one thing they can't fight- time. Gore warning is for cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hotch cleared his throat and gestured to the chair opposite his desk. The young woman pulled out her chair and sat down with a nervous smile while Hotch fiddled with his files.

“There aren’t usually this many outstanding cases,” Hotch explained of the large piles, “We just lost two members at once, and one of them was the one who organized everything for us. Her backup is also out on maternity leave.”

“I see,” Callahan stated with a nod.

“Okay, well,” Hotch shifted her resume to the front, glanced it over, and put it back down, “As you know we travel for a living, so there’s going to be a lot of time put in outside of Virginia. Will that be a problem?”

“Oh, um, no,” Callahan replied, blinking in surprise, “I’m sorry, am I hired already?”

“You have an outstanding record and your file speaks for itself. You’ll fit in very well here. Would you be able to leave for a case today?”

“I. Wow. Yes! Absolutely!” Callahan stood up, “I have a bag in my car because my last job… excuse me, I’m just in a bit of shock. I had a whole speech rehearsed as to why you should hire me over all the other applicants.”

“None of the other applicants had what you have,” Hotch stated, then gave her a slightly teasing, small smile, “Would you like to recite it anyway?”

“Oh, no, I’m good,” Callahan laughed, putting her hand out, “Thank you for this opportunity, Agent Hotchner. You won’t regret it.”

Hotch didn’t take her hand. He hesitated and straightened his tie instead. She withdrew it and paused, not sure if she should leave or not, especially since he was still sitting.

“There’s just one more thing,” Hotch explained, “I’m not sure how many rumours have gotten around about our team, but I want to dispel them and address the potential issues with any new member who comes aboard. Nearly two years ago my team was abducted and subjected to intense psychological and sexual torture. As a result we’re involved in a relationship with each other. We do _not_ intend to ask anyone else to join us. We will not be hiding it. We have a family together. Any questions or concerns?”

“No,” Callahan replied, carefully controlling her facial features, “It’s none of my business.”

“Right,” Hotch nodded, finally standing up and holding out his hand, “Welcome to the BAU. We’ll be leaving in an hour.”

Callahan practically squealed, shaking his hand eagerly before heading out to grab her bag. She joined them in the ready room where Hotch stood up to explain their case to them. She couldn’t help but feel that as she entered they all stopped talking about her, but she hoped it was just the usual office chatter.

“Okay,” Hotch pointed to the screen, “As you all know we’re behind, so I had to prioritize our cases. We have three cases that are seriously bad and I’m debating splitting us up to handle two rather than focus on one. I’d like your input on that. I’d be sending Rossi with Callahan and Morgan, and taking Reid with me.”

“Alone?” Reid’s eyebrows furrowed, “Two doesn’t seem like enough.”

“That’s my concern,” Hotch replied, “I’d rather not split us up, but- with respect to her fantastic previous record- we’ve got someone in training. I have no doubt that you and I could handle a case alone, but I’d rather not risk how long it might take us without help. More people could die.”

“Yet if we don’t take more than one case more _will_ die,” Rossi frowned, “I see your concern. May I make a suggestion?”

“Please,” Hotch nodded.

“While I appreciate you putting the trainee in my hands as _your_ previous mentor, with Derek as our muscle, but I think you’d do better taking her out yourself. Then I could go with Derek and Reid. You’d have fresh eyes, strength, and assurance that everything was being handled. You’d worry less. I’d have brains and brawn with me, and you can always call us to bounce ideas around. Give us the worst case and you’ll know it’s covered. I think we’ll all focus better that way.”

Hotch nodded, “Agreed. In that case you three will take the jet to Juneau, Alaska. It’s the third largest city so you’ll be able to land there. Since the temperatures can reach danger levels this year they’ll be meeting you at the jet with special coats, pants, and shoes. I’ll send them your sizes in a moment.”

“Me and my big mouth,” Rossi sighed.

“Ha!” Morgan grinned, “Bet you come to cuddle tonight, David. None of that ‘I’m straight’ bullshit when it’s five degrees below freezing.”

“Try _twelve_ degrees below freezing,” Reid replied, “Juneau reaches an average low of 20.7 degrees at night in January. However, I’m estimating 25 degree weather for tonight.”

“No way you just know that,” Callahan laughed.

“See, that’s what I’ve been saying!” Morgan insisted with a laugh, “Thank you! Finally!”

Rossi pulled out his phone, “Checking it now… and… Average 20.7… 26 degrees expected tonight. How did you figure that out?”

“I heard the weather report for California on my way into work today and applied what I know of air and ocean current patterns along the western coast to determine what-“

“Got it,” Rossi cut him off, “You geniused it.”

“That’s not a word,” Reid frowned.

“Callahan,” Hotch interrupted, “You and I will be headed to Texas to see a man about a goat.”

“A goat?” She asked, “I thought… people?”

“I’ll explain on the way. Let’s get out there and get back on task.”

As the team filed out the door they passed a larger woman who Callahan didn’t know. She wore flashy clothes and was standing in the doorway with a baby in her arms. Each man pressed a kiss to the baby’s head and the woman’s cheek and then headed out the door. Callahan paused to give the baby a gander and saw she was a pretty mocha color with a pink ribbon around soft curly hair. She was draped in a pink flannel blanket while gazing around with wide eyes.

“Hi, baby!” Callahan cooed.

“Callahan!” Hotch barked from where he was holding the elevator.

“Run,” The woman advised, “And don’t let him scare you.”

Callahan took her advice… or at least the first half. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi grumbled as he stepped off the plane in the bulky orange coat and pants. It was nearly midnight and he was already feeling the pain in his joints. He stepped down to find Reid standing at the bottom of the steps staring up at him in concern. Morgan was talking to the officers who had picked them up at the airport. The typical SUV wasn’t available here. They’d be traveling with the LEO’s.

“I’m fine,” Rossi grumbled.

“I’d offer for you to lean on me, but Morgan would probably be better.”

Rossi didn’t reply; he wasn’t unsteady on his feet, he was just uncomfortable. He headed for the truck and eagerly climbed into the heat with a heavy pant of relief. Morgan got into the front and Reid climbed into the back. Mitten covered hands were linked and Rossi gave him a soft smile.

“I really am fine,” Rossi replied.

“I know,” Reid replied, smiling gently, “I just want to hold your hand.”

The officer up front threw a shocked look over his shoulder, but Morgan distracted him with chatter about the case.

“There was a note in the file about a suspect,” Morgan stated, “Why was he released before the usual time?”

“He had a solid alibi.”

“That wasn’t listed,” Morgan frowned, “What was it?”

“His wife is pregnant. He was at home ordering some baby supplies online. He authorized us to look at his computer so our tech analyst is going over it. There’s still the fact it might _not_ have been him, but it was enough for his lawyers to pull him out the door.”

“Damn, that’s inconvenient,” Morgan frowned, “Two lawyers?”

“He’s a rich bastard. He’s got a hell of a set of lawyers. Owns two different businesses.”

“CEO?”

“Founder, owner, CEO, and corporate asshole.”

“You got something personal here?” Morgan frowned.

“Not even. Frankly we’d never heard of him much until he showed up on our radar, but he instantly pissed off every officer who interrogated him. The man is bracingly acidic… got that from a cooking show but it fits.”

“An interesting choice of sourcing since we’re looking for a cannibal,” Reid mused from the back seat.

“A what?!” The man asked, glancing up, “Who said anything about a cannibal?“

“The bodies that have turned up were frozen,” Reid pointed out.

“Yeah, but in case you haven’t noticed _this is the Arctic_ ,” The man pointed out irritably.

“Yes, but the flash point for the freeze wasn’t consistent with weather which typically fluctuates. These bodies were kept at the same temperature from death until they were dumped, and they were dropped off, with most of the flesh missing, at restaurants for the opening shift to find. Our unsub is sending us a message.”

“He’s eating them,” The cop whispered, “We thought he was trying to discredit restaurants. They all ended up on the doorstep of Mr. Chow’s competitors.”

“Mr. Chow’s your only suspect right now,” Morgan replied, “And that’s all that links him. So we need to determine if cannibalism was the main issue here or if politics were a part of it as well.”

XXX

Hotch stood over the corpse with Callahan taking notes beside him. He was studying the way the body had been positioned as well as the mutilation that had occurred.

“A cult?” She asked, “A fanatic?”

“Not here,” Hotch told her, “We don’t share theories with the LEO’s until we have something solid because every musing could be taken too seriously and throw the case off. We definitely don’t let anyone outside of the station overhear us. We have to control the situation.”

“I’m sorry,” She replied, nodding her understanding.

“We can discuss behaviour and psychology, though. What do you see?”

“A satyr,” She replied easily.

“That was my thought as well,” Hotch replied, kneeling down, “Look at the stitches. And medical grade staples to attach the horn…”

“That poor guy,” Callahan replied, “Was he alive when…”

“I believe so, but the ME will tell us more,” Hotch replied.

“These is the most messed up thing I’ve ever seen,” She replied.

Hotch glanced at her and Callahan struggled to recover, “I’m fine. Really.”

“Let me know if you aren’t,” Hotch replied, “Communication is essential between us. We see the most disturbing cases on a regular basis. It’s important we deal with it well or find a way to move those unable to continue to another position.”

“I can continue,” She insisted.

“Good,” Hotch nodded, “Me too.”

“Sir?” She replied in surprise.

Hotch stood up and glanced her over, “I’m not immune. My most difficult cases are those involving children. You have children?”

“My sister’s daughter,” Callahan replied, “I’m raising her. My sister died on 9/11. She and her husband were in the building. My husband and I took Meg in and raised her as our own.”

“That must have been difficult,” Hotch nodded, “You’ll let me know if a case is a problem.”

“Yes,” She replied, even though it wasn’t a question.

“Let’s go back to the station,” Hotch stated firmly, “We need to gather some facts and I want to check in on the previous ME reports.”

“They’re all the same?”

“We should be able to find something by checking sales of goats or missing cattle reports from farmers,” Hotch thought out loud, “But the police already tried that route.”

“So where’s he getting the parts?” She asked.

Hotch gave her a glance but didn’t continue. When they got in the SUV he started it and glanced at her with a considering look and she caught on instantly.

“He owns a farm,” Callahan realized.

“The unsub,” Hotch corrected, “We don’t know gender yet.”

“You think a woman could do this?”

“Women have a higher instance of religious obsession,” Hotch pointed out, “And satyr play a role in Greek mythology.”

“They’re also a symbol for sex and indulgence,” She replied, “Maybe he thinks they’re greedy or lazy?”

“Possibly,” Hotch replied, starting the car and calling Garcia on auto, “Hey, Penny, how’s Joy?”

“She’s with Haley to avoid exposure to icky and awful things, but I’m sure she’s a joy as always, my knight in Hugo Boss.”

“I wish,” Hotch huffed, “What have you got on the farms in the area who are raising goats? I’m looking for a new angle. We’re thinking one of the owners is our unsub.”

“Not a worker?”

“Not likely,” Hotch replied, “Not unless they’re related to the owner. They’re using their own goats.”

“Gotcha,” Garcia replied, “Well, as you might expect there are a _lot_ of farms, but only three of them have more than two goats on the premises. They’re not overly popular apparently. Sending the locations to your tablet.”

“They’re spaced out _hours_ away from each other,” Callahan frowned, staring at her tablet.”

“I was afraid of that,” Hotch replied, “This is where we need more team members. We’ll have to send LEO’s to one of them and we’ll accompany two groups. I’ll be sending you alone, Callahan. Penny, it’s a pleasure as always. Love you.”

“You too, oh boss of my bedroom.”

Garcia disconnected and Hotch huffed in amusement, “She’s always like that. You’ll get a nickname, too. Hopefully not one as personal or she’ll have to talk to us first.”

Callahan laughed and Hotch visibly relaxed.

“People really have an issue with this? With you being with her?” Callahan asked, “She seems lovely and you two are adorable.”

“I think it’s the part where we’re _all_ involved that has people irked. Polygamy isn’t as accepted as it should be.”

“Oh you mean… all of you? Or pairs? Or swinging? I’m sorry,” Callahan stammered, “I’m out of line.”

“No, it’s fine. I’d rather you asked. We have a no profiling rule, after all. We’re all together, though some of us are more involved than others. It’s fair to say it’s permanent for all of us.”

“Can I ask another question?”

“Sure.”

“Are there any other women?”

“No, just Penny. Garcia or Penelope to you. She’s our technical analyst and will be marrying Derek Morgan officially in a couple of weeks.”

“Wow, how does that make the rest of you feel?” Callahan asked, wincing a bit.

“Angry,” Hotch replied, “I want us all to be married, not paired up.”

“I never thought about that,” Callahan mused, “I’ve only ever heard of the sort where women are abused and suppressed.”

“Well, I can assure you that Penny would _never_ stand for that,” Hotch laughed, “She’s no swooning heroine in need of rescue. Non violent, yes, but not helpless.”

“Well, that’s good,” She smiled a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan was right; Rossi didn’t hesitate to climb into bed with Morgan and Reid, but when they started messing around he growled at them to stop letting cold air in. They ended up sucking each other off while Rossi lay pressed against Morgan’s backside to keep warm. He had no shyness around their intimacy, so it didn’t bother him that Morgan was panting through an orgasm for part of their cuddle. He was a bit annoyed when the man slid down and he had to settle for Reid’s far colder upper torso while Morgan’s head bobbed down below. Rossi still held the skinny young man, who buried his face against Rossi’s chin and shook through his pleasure. Rossi gave him a sweet kiss on the lips after he let out a sigh of relief. When Morgan squirmed back up he gratefully snuggled up to his back again and they fell asleep to the soft shush of each other’s breath.

The next morning woke them with another corpse and they knew the clock was ticking. They had to find their unsub fast before he or she slaughtered another person.

XXX

It took far too long to explore all three farms, and when they left Hotch couldn’t help but feel as if they had failed miserably. That was until Callahan met him at the station with a slew of notes and a troubled look on her face. He pulled her aside to discuss her thoughts.

“I didn’t see anything there that clued me in to them being the unsub but… something else occurred to me. Goats and Greek mythology, right? So maybe we’re barking up the wrong tree here. I asked Garcia to look up the type of goat and she told me it’s a Vlahiki goat. They’re the only goat that’s truly indigenous to Greece and they still roam wild on some islands.”

“So?” Hotch prompted.

“So this person… they’re confident _and_ stealthy, which implies someone skilled in either hunting or perhaps military background. Then there’s the important fact that satyr are the fertility spirits of the wilderness and countryside. Texas has been fighting a battle between growth and environment for decades. What if this isn’t a threat or showing off? What if what we’re seeing are the failures and the person- the unsub- is trying to warn us? What if this person is in the wild just outside of Atascosa with a herd of semi-wild goats _trying to create a satyr_ to help the environment? We’d have no direct link and they’d be leaving no footprint for us to follow.”

Hotch nodded, “It’s time to deliver the profile and redirect the police to a proper search. We need to stop the unsub. Now.”

XXX

“The unsub,” Rossi began, “Is a white male in his forties with a severe case of scurvy.”

“Scurvy?” An officer asked.

“Scurvy is a vitamin C deficiency,” Reid interjected, “It’s characterized by appetite loss, poor weight gain, diarrhea, rapid breathing, fever, irritability, tenderness and discomfort in legs, swelling over long bones, hemorrhaging, and feelings of paralysis. When it progresses a scurvy victim may present bleeding of the gums, loosened teeth, petechial hemorrhage of the skin and mucous membranes, bleeding in the eye, proptopsis of the eyeball, constochondral beading, hyperkeratosis, corkscrew hair, and sicca syndrome.”

“We noticed,” Morgan explained further, “That the victims stomachs were in tact but the amount of meat consumed is so large that this person is clearly _only_ eating human flesh. That means he’s not getting enough vitamin C, and by avoiding the contents of the stomach he’s not even getting the vitamins the victims ate. He’s going to be extremely unhealthy, possibly with sores and his eyes bugging out and bleeding, but don’t limit yourself to people of that description. He _could_ be taking vitamins, but we doubt it. This is a severely mentally unhinged person and the only reason they haven’t been caught is because they have no friends, live alone, and are severely paranoid.”

“How do you know he’s not just sharing his meal rather than eating it all himself?” An officer asked.

“This is a person engaging in one of the most taboo acts in the world,” Rossi replied, “Short of tribes on islands, people don’t eat other people. The idea that he’s sharing with even one person let alone multiple is just severely unlikely.”

“What about a family? They might not know what they’re eating,” Another officer pointed out.

“Not likely,” Reid replied, “The sheer storage requirements for a human body are huge, and the temperatures they were kept at suggest a warehouse. We’re looking for someone who owns a slaughterhouse. If they weren’t taking the meat in small sections we’d think they were commercializing the bodies, but it’s clearly being utilized by an individual.”

XXX

Hotch was present when they caught up to the unsub and helped kick in the door, taking him out with a single shot to the leg when he tried to flee. He turned out to be exactly as they’d profiled, a man who had been raised by a hunter, mostly isolated, and was severely neglecting in education. He was talented with a knife and a sewing needle. In fact, he made all of his own clothes and sold them to buy what little he didn’t get in the wilderness. His loss of land had been his trigger, and he’d turned to the stories his Greek father had told him for a solution. Hotch watched them pack the terrified and sobbing man up into an ambulance and take him away.

“I almost feel bad for him,” Callahan spoke up, “But he was a danger to himself and others out here.”

“Proven danger,” Hotch nodded.

XXX

“Spencer, I’ve got a headache. Can you not?”

Reid smiled softly, “Just keep talking to me.”

“Why?” Rossi ground out, “I’m exhausted! You’re annoying! This is seriously pissing me off! If you’re having flashbacks and afraid to sleep or something…”

Morgan came up with a cup of coffee and a handful of pills, “You’re sure about this?”

“They’ll open up his blood vessels, possibly stopping another from happening,” Reid replied.

“What?” Rossi asked in confusion.

Reid had sat opposite Rossi on the flight home and talked to him the entire way, keeping him awake when he’d rather sleep. He’d dozed off at some point, but had woken to Reid leaning into his space and then insisting he talk to him endlessly. It was annoying.

“David, I don’t want you to panic,” Reid stated, taking his hand firmly, “But you had a mini stroke. Derek has told the crew and we’re landing soon, but the pressure of landing could be dangerous for you. They’re going to take it slow and we want you to drink this and take-“

Rossi lifted both arms into the air, tugging his hand free, and watched in horror as one of them drifted downwards without his control. He swore softly in Italian and motioned for Morgan to help him drink. Morgan did so, popping the pills onto his tongue, and then sat beside him as well. Reid got Rossi talking again, having him repeat his medical history while Reid wrote everything down to speed up the process at the hospital.

“Where are we landing?” Rossi asked.

“Washington,” Morgan replied.

“State or-“

“State,” Reid nodded, “We’ll contact Hotch when we land.”

“I want to talk to him now,” Rossi replied, “Jesus, I haven’t told him I love him enough. I only let him touch me _once_. What the hell was I thinking?”

Morgan hesitated and then turned on the laptop and tried to connect. He shook his head when there was no response, “He must still be in the air. The other plane is commercial so it’s hard to connect to him.”

“Christ,” Rossi swore again.

Reid squeezed his hand gently, “You were only unconscious for a short period of time and you’re speaking clearly now.”

“I can’t feel my left leg,” Rossi replied miserably, “It’s like it’s gone.”

“Can you feel my hand?” Reid asked, squeezing his left hand.

“Yes,” Rossi nodded, “How long was I unconscious?”

“Thirteen seconds. Before that you spoke with a slur and tried to stand, but fell back into the chair. Derek panicked.”

“No I didn’t.”

“He really did.”

“We’re going to take care of you,” Morgan told him, rubbing his shoulder.

A chime went off and the pilot announced their emergency landing, telling them they were going in slow. Morgan fastened Rossi’s belt when it turned out he couldn’t manage and Reid wiped his mouth gently when he began to drool.

“It’s happening again,” Reid said softly, “Say something.”

“Enssew,” Rossi replied, trying for ‘Spencer’ and getting baby talk. Reid wiped a tear away next, but Rossi wasn’t conscious for long enough to feel it.

XXX

Hotch’s heart was in his throat as he headed home on stiff legs. He’d landed from his flight back from Texas to hear a slew of messages from Morgan and Reid, all updating him on Rossi’s progress. He’d listened to each one with a sick feeling in his stomach and then called Reid first. Reid told him that Rossi had undergone treatment and would be remaining for a couple of days. He was out of danger, but they wanted him stabilized. The flight to Washington would take _days_. It was decided Reid would stay with Rossi and Morgan would return, while an anxious Hotch was left to wait for his platonic husband’s return, mourning the fact the title wasn’t genuine. He knew he needed to stay with Garcia and run his department, fractured though it was, but a significant part of his heart was in Washington state, not Washington D.C.  


	4. Chapter 4

My muse (the nice one) has requested some D/s for this story, so please check the tags before continuing to read. Also, for this chapter ONLY, some mentions of domestic violence. It will not be a continued theme. 

 

Morgan walked in through the doors to their home and found Hotch sitting in a chair watching television. He didn’t reply when Morgan asked him how he was or put a hand on his shoulder. He just ground his teeth and stared intently at the show. It wasn’t even interesting. Just sports, which Hotch didn’t follow. Rossi did, though. Morgan pressed a kiss to his head and walked into the kitchen to find Garcia fussing over their baby while pacing the kitchen anxiously. A bit of milk was warming on the counter.

“Thank goodness,” She whispered, heading to Morgan and pulling him into a one-armed hug, “He’s scaring me, Derek.”

“How long has he been like that?”

“Since I threatened to call the police if he didn’t sit down and shut up,” Garcia replied with tears in her eyes.

“You want to run that past me again?” Morgan asked in shock.

“He lost it, Der. He came home from work, walked into the living room where I was having tummy time with Joy, took one look at me, and started screaming about how the house wasn’t clean and I was the laziest woman he’d ever met. I’ve never seen him like that. It wasn’t even him. It couldn’t have been. If I believed in possession right now, I swear…” Garcia broke down and Morgan pulled her into his arms, holding her and Joy gently while rubbing her back.

“It wasn’t him,” Morgan replied, “That was his dad you just saw, and while I _don’t_ believe in possession the way you’re talking, being possessed is just what he needs right now. I know what to do, but I want you to take the kids and go to Rossi’s place.”

“Okay,” Garcia nodded.

“I’m going to send him over when I know he’s in his right mind again, and when I do he’s going to apologize, kiss your feet, and worship you like the goddess you are until you feel ready to forgive him… and if you _don’t_ want to forgive him we’ll start changing things.”

“No,” Garcia pulled back, “No, I am not losing one or more of my boys because of this. You fix him, Derek. You fix him _now_.”

Garcia poked him firmly in the sternum and Derek smiled fondly, “Yes, my queen.”

Derek gave her one last kiss and she hurried upstairs to pack up the kids while Derek walked into the living room and stood in the doorway. He watched Hotch as the man stared the TV down as if it were his enemy. It took nearly two hours for Garcia to get the kids out the door, but he waited patiently anyway. Then, when the car had safely pulled away, he crossed to the television and shut it off. Hotch stared at it coldly, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

“I’m tired, Hotch,” Morgan told him, “I just flew from Washington state after spending a night in a hospital sleeping in a chair. Do you know how much weight I had to throw around to get them to let me stay? Fucking laws against polygamy. I couldn’t even be with my husband while he was sick without flashing an FBI badge and making an ass of myself. They agreed to _one_ of us so poor Reid had to sleep in a hotel alone. He probably cried all night. Now here I am, coming home to what should be my warm and loving home, to find you pulling some serious shade with Penelope _in front of our kids_. You’ve got some serious explaining to do.”

Hotch closed his eyes for a moment and a single tear escaped. When he opened them again his eyes finally focused on Morgan, but they didn’t meet his eyes.

“Do what you have to do,” Hotch replied softly.

“That consent?”

“I consent. To everything.”

“Get up and get down on your knees,” Morgan growled.

Hotch hurried to do so, and added putting his hands behind his head. Morgan walked up to him and jerked them down, “I tell you to do that?”

“No, sir.”

“Then don’t. You follow _every_ direction I give you. To the letter. You feel me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir, Aaron. I’m not your father. I’m your _husband_ , and you will respect me. You call me by my name or a pet name, but not _sir_ , you got that?”

“Yes, my love.”

“ _Do_ you love me?” Derek asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you love Penny? Our kids?”

“Yes, gods, yes.”

“Then how the _hell_ are you going to justify what you did to them today?” Morgan shouted, standing in front of him and shaking with rage.

“I can’t. I’m… I’m sorry,” Hotch choked out.

“Not yet, you’re not,” Morgan replied angrily, “You’re going to act like a bastard I should treat you like one! But I won’t, because I love you, damn it to hell. So you’re going to make it up to this family, starting in the room it happened in. Right here.”

Morgan turned and went to their supply closet, pulling out the vacuum, duster, and a few cleaning supplies. He returned and put them in front of Hotch.

“Clean this place. Top to bottom. Now.”

Morgan stood like a drill sergeant, barking orders, telling him to go faster, and occasionally… stepping forward and gently wiping the tears from Hotch’s face and pressing soft kisses to his lips. This was a labor of love more than anything else, and he had to keep the careful balance between punishment and tenderness. When Hotch finished the living room Morgan moved him into the kitchen where he had him scrub the floor on hands and knees with a small brush, getting into every single corner.

“That’s it,” Morgan nodded as Hotch neared completion, “Joy will be able to crawl on here safely now. See how you’re doing good things for your family while burning out all that pain and hurt?”

“Yes, my darling.”

“You want to talk now?” Morgan asked.

“No,” Hotch replied, his entire body stiffening up, “Do I have to?”

“Nope,” Morgan replied, “Not yet, but we’re doing that eventually.”

“Yes, Derek.”

Hotch finished the kitchen dishes and Morgan pulled him into the bathroom with a firm grasp on his arm. He roughed him up a bit to get him into the bathroom and had him scrub it thoroughly. Then it was to the next bathroom, and the next. When they finished he pushed him into the larger bathroom and ordered him to strip. Hotch’s clothes came off quickly and he turned towards the bedroom, but Morgan stopped him with a word.

“Stop!” Morgan snapped, “I didn’t tell you to get in the shower. Take off my clothes. Slowly.”

Hotch undressed him, hands gentle and eyes meeting his with such longing, but not for physical pleasure. He was desperate for forgiveness. Morgan wasn’t ready to give it yet. He told Hotch to stay in place and stepped out to get something he’d stored away to use on Reid. Now he was going to put it in use with Hotch instead. He felt it was needed. He had Hotch close his eyes and hid it in the shower behind some soap.

“Get in,” Morgan ordered, and Hotch climbed into the shower to stand there, naked and confused. Morgan partially closed the curtains and turned on the water, listening with a small bit of satisfaction as Hotch gasped at the cold water pouring down on him. He closed his eyes and shivered, but the water quickly warmed up. Morgan made sure it didn’t burn him. He wasn’t trying to be cruel, after all.

Hotch’s balls were drawn up into his body, his prick wrinkled up and tight to his body. Morgan stepped into the shower and put an arm around his shivering lover. Hotch hadn’t warmed up yet and he hadn’t put his arms around himself to conserve heat. Morgan pulled him in and held him close and Hotch leaned in and rested his forehead on Morgan’s shoulder. They stood that way for a while and then Morgan stepped back and told him, voice softer now, to wash Morgan’s body. Hotch washed him slowly, savouring every dip and sculpted muscle. Hotch leaned forward to kiss his neck, but Morgan pushed him away. _Not yet_.

Morgan’s cock was plumping up, but he hadn’t planned on taking Hotch in the shower. Luckily shower sex was the norm for them so he had plenty of lubricant stored away. Morgan grabbed it off the caddy and ordered HOtch to prepare himself. Hotch had to step out of the shower to do so, needing to clean thoroughly, but Morgan just took the time to soak away the tension. Finally Hotch rejoined him, face flushed and twisted in anxiety.

“Consent?” Morgan checked.

“Yes,” Hotch replied, voice choked.

“Full disclosure?” Morgan insisted.

“Nothing to disclose just…”

“Yeah?”

“Use me.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Morgan replied firmly.

He turned Hotch, roughly but with a loving caress down his hips, and had him bend over and plant his hands on the wall. He turned off the water and basked in the hot steam.

“I barely got to touch Reid in Alaska. No one has touched my dick in days. I know having multiple lovers doesn’t _mean_ more sex, but I’ve got one hell of a sex drive, Aaron. I want to _fuck_ , and fuck often. You feel me?”

So saying, Morgan rubbed the tip of his lubed dick against Hotch’s twitching entrance.

“Yes,” Hotch moaned, “So hard.”

“Don’t you dare come,” Morgan growled at him, “You’re saving that for Penny, you got it? You stay _hard_ but you don’t come.”

Hotch nodded frantically and Morgan gave his ass a sharp slap, “Answer me!”

“Yes s- Derek! Yes, Derek! _Oh fuck!”_

Morgan had thrust in to the hilt in one go, and Hotch’s gasps and trembling thighs let him know how much it burned. He kept still for a moment until Hotch’s body stopped clenching and then pulled free and thrust in. Hotch let out a ragged cry, but it wasn’t from pain this time. Morgan was intentionally stimulating the man’s prostate. The darker man threw his head back and let out a breath of relief as Hotch’s tight, hot body soothed the aches from his throbbing hard shaft. He needed to come, but he also wanted to draw this out. He held himself in check as he plundered Hotch’s body. The man beneath him was panting in longing, but he soon had to reach down and grasp his cock to stop himself from coming since Morgan was aggressively rubbing his p-spot. When Hotch began to speak it was obviously without control, so Morgan let him go.

“Derek. Oooh, fuck, Derek! Yes! Harder! Mmm, fuck me! Oh fuck! Ah! Fff, take me. Oh, gods, I’m yours. I’m yours, my love. Please, please, please, come inside me. I _need_ this! Ah, I’m so fucking _hard!_ Ah, don’t come, don’t come, don’t come.”

“I hope that last bit you’re saying to yourself, because I’m about to fill you up,” Morgan growled out, sweat dripping down his brow as his balls slapped against Hotch’s. The sound of their balls slapping together stopped as Morgan’s sack tightened. Then he was coming, his moan long and drawn out as he let himself vocalize it more than he had in months. He pulsed for ages, fucking through his release as his cream saturated Hotch’s insides. Morgan panted a moment, and then leaned back and studied Hotch’s trembling, tense form. He hadn’t come, that much was obvious. He was panting and had his eyes tightly clenched shut. Morgan reached for the toy he’d hidden and lubricated it thoroughly. He pulled out slowly and then quickly plunged the black plug deep into Hotch’s ass. He hissed in surprise and then stilled, flexing his muscles as he adjusted to the hard toy around him. Morgan pressed on it, shifted it about, and then managed to get it perfectly situated. Hotch sighed as his body accepted the toy keeping Morgan’s spunk inside of him.

“Okay,” Morgan breathed, “Stand up when you can. Then dry off and go to your room and get dressed in something nice. You’re going courting.”

“Yes, Derek.”

When Morgan and Hotch were both dressed for a date Morgan checked the time. The kids would be in bed so he headed to Rossi’s place and let them both in. Hotch entered with his head bowed in shame and waited while grasping his fingers together anxiously. The plug had kept him distracted on the drive over, but now he was worried. Penelope was sitting on the couch watching television but she shut it off and turned to give them her attention. Her expression was tense and proud. She was not a doormat and wouldn’t be one. Hotch was going to have to work for his forgiveness.

“Okay, Aaron,” Morgan stated, putting a hand on the back of his neck, “Come here. I’m going to help you properly ask Penelope for forgiveness.”

Morgan walked him forward and directed him to his knees before pointing to Garcia’s stocking clad feet.

“Pick one and start worshiping. We’re not done till you’re kissing the top of her head, and if you go to fast you’re going to start over. I suggest you start with the big toe.”


	5. Chapter 5

The act was cathartic. Hotch planted soft, dry kisses on every inch of Garcia’s body. It wasn’t sexual- not yet anyway. It was warm and tender, filled with loving, apologetic glances through his lashes and the soft sadness that was reflected back at him. Hotch caressed her legs as he moved up them, pressing a single loving kiss to her womanhood before moving up the grooves between her thighs. He delicately nuzzled along the scar from her c-section and moved up to press a kiss to her still extended belly button before sitting up straighter.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, staring into her eyes and speaking to her for the first time.

“Not yet,” Morgan cut her off when she would have spoken. Garcia glanced up in surprise, but nodded in acceptance and waited.

Hotch ducked his head back down and resumed his escalation of her body. Each breast was treated tenderly as Garcia was still sensitive from pumping milk for Joy. He even lifted each arm to nuzzle beneath her arms, eliciting a soft giggle and bringing a loving smile to his face. She wiped off the white residue left behind with a laugh. Hotch continued across one shoulder and down her arm, licking into the crook of her elbow and continuing down to suck on each and every finger. He moved onto the fingers of her other hand and worked his way up her arm again, giving it the same delicate attention. When he got to her neck she shifted her head to the side and let out a soft _oh_ of pleasure. Morgan pressed on Hotch’s back between his shoulder blades and he accepted the nonverbal permission to press closer to her.

As Hotch slotted himself against her body, Garcia arched up to accept his touch. He knew instinctively that his apology had been accepted now as well. Hotch wasn’t aroused. Not anymore. Not even with the plug grazing his prostate. He was so emotionally invested in worshipping Garcia that he’d lost all interest in sex, but as he ran his tongue across her earlobe he felt his body begin to respond again.

“That’s it,” Morgan breathed, watching as their bodies relaxed and began to flow together.

Hotch’s cock was firm now, the underside brushing against her wet mound as they kissed slowly, Hotch’s mouth savoring hers. He turned his head and moaned softly as their tongues slid together lovingly. When he pulled away he pressed a brief kiss to her nose and then cupped her cheeks, tilting her head down to kiss her forehead as well.

When he returned to her lips it was with heat and need building between them. Morgan was the one to slide a condom on Hotch’s cock, knowing that Garcia was planning for a different husband to father her next child. Hotch moaned in gratitude as Morgan tilted his hips and guided Hotch inside. Garcia was wet and grasping at his dick as Hotch slid home. He groaned and reached down to fondle her clit while he pumped into her body. Behind him Morgan shifted and stopped Hotch’s motions with a hand to his back. Hotch heard him slick up his cock again and reached back to spread his cheeks.

“Not for you, handsome,” Morgan told him, “Baby girl, I know you know I always got your back, but I’m going to show you I do anyway. Aaron, lie down on the floor on your back.”

Hotch obeyed, and Garcia was instructed to kneel over him and sink down on his shaft.

“Good girl, now lean forward for me,” Derek coaxed, guiding her into position.

Garcia whined as Morgan knelt down and stroked her pucker with a lubricated finger.

“Consent?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah, but… go slow,” Garcia pleaded.

“Like the drip of Hotch’s cock,” Morgan replied, and began to work her open quickly but efficiently.

When her body was relaxed and she was humming in excitement at his touch, he lined up and slowly slid into her body. Hotch had been using everything from fantasy to the soft shift of his hips to keep himself hard, but when he felt Morgan’s cock slide in with only a thin barrier of skin between their shafts he shivered in excitement.

“Oh my goddesses,” Garcia gasped, “You guys are so fucking huge.”

“You’re so _full_ ,” Morgan corrected.

“I can feel you both,” Hotch panted, “Derek. Please move.”

“Yeah, Derek, move!” Garcia keened.

Derek slid out of her body, groaning as he sank back in. Hotch grasped her hips and rolled out as Derek slid in and then pushed back in as he slid out.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Morgan growled, “That’s how you do it!”

When Morgan began to move faster Hotch’s position kept him from continuing at that speed, so he set himself to half and groaned in bliss as he felt Morgan’s strokes inside of Garcia’s body. Garcia was gasping, clutching at Hotch’s shoulders, and soon crying out in growing excitement. Hotch felt her body clench and hummed in approval as she shook to the core with pleasure. Morgan couldn’t stop himself from fucking her faster after that, his balls slapping loudly against her body and Hotch’s own tightening orbs. Hotch could feel every ripple along her ass as he pounded her hard. Hotch was barely moving at this point, his hips twitching in excitement as Garcia’s quivering womb and Derek’s thrusting cock stimulated the underside of his dick. When he came it was while gasping their names and shaking from head to toe. Then Morgan stilled and groaned in relief, and Hotch swore he could feel every jet of come as it pulsed into her passage.

Morgan sighed happily and slid free, “Wait here, momma. I’m going to get us some baby wipes.”

“M’kay,” Garcia mumbled, nuzzled into Hotch’s neck.

Morgan came back shortly and cleaned her up, helping her shift up to her knees. She paused and gasped at the sight of Hotch as he lay on the floor staring up at his lovers. He met her eyes with no small amount of shame and tears trickling into his hair and ears.

“There you are,” Garcia breathed, cupping his cheeks, “My beautiful husband.”

Hotch sat up and pressed his face against her busom, sobbing brokenly as she rocked him and pressed kisses to his head.

“Tell momma all about it, sweetheart,” Garcia soothed.

“David he…”

“I know, baby.”

“I’ve barely had a chance to…”

“There’s still time.”

“So little…”

“He loves you, and you love him. That’s the most important part.”

“I want _more_.”

“Consent, Aaron,” Garcia soothed, “You have to let him come to you. He’ll give you what he can and the rest… you’ll have to get from us. Just don’t push me away like that again.”

“Never,” Hotch promised, “I love you so much, Penelope.”

“I love you too, Aaron.”

“Love you both,” Derek whispered, kissing each of their heads.

“Love you,” They replied softly.

“Always,” Hotch added, sighing in relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid listened to Hotch breathe on the phone. He didn’t want to talk and Reid understood that, so he talked. He gave him statistics, he fed him information from Rossi’s chart. He went over the best ways to deal with someone going through Rossi’s situation from emotional to physical care. Then he explained what Rossi’s physical and mental therapy was going to be like for him and their family. He talked until Hotch muttered that he loved him and then said goodbye.

Then Reid sat down by Rossi’s side to hold his hand again and tell him the same things he’d told Hotch while the man stared into his eyes with a broken heart reflecting beneath them. It took him nearly an hour to realize that what he was saying wasn’t getting through. Rossi didn’t need to hear medical jargon and statistics about recovery. He needed _love_.

“You know… Aaron isn’t going to care about any of this.”

“Hm?” Rossi replied after a delay.

“He’s not going to _care_. He’s going to be so glad to see you, David,” Reid insisted, squeezing his good hand and smiling through tears that were starting up in his own eyes, “He’s just going to want to hold you.”

“I ssssmeeeeell,” Rossi ground out.

“Doesn’t matter,” Reid replied softly, “The only thing he wants is _you_.”

“Bro-en.”

“That’s okay,” Reid replied softly, not bothering to lie and tell him he wasn’t broken, “We’ve been broken before, too. We’ll know how to help and how much it hurts, even if in a different way. May I kiss you?”

“Drooool.”

“I don’t care,” Reid replied, plucking up a tissue. He gently dabbed at Rossi’s mouth and then leaned forward, caressing his cheek lovingly before pressing their lips together.

A nurse took that unfortunate moment to walk in and stifled a shriek. Reid leaned back, blushing furiously, and stammering awkwardly.

“It’s not what it looks like. I have a previously established relationship with David. He’s given his consent to me in the past to kiss him, and I asked for it again just now to make sure it hadn’t changed,” Reid babbled helplessly.

Rossi chuckled weakly and gave the nurse a saucy wink. The nurse gave him a scandalized, but clearly amused look, and went about checking his pressure. The doctor had agreed to increase his medicine and he was about to head to physical therapy. Reid asked to go along, but the nurse gently shot him down. He ended up falling asleep with his head on the side of the freshly changed bed. When Rossi returned Reid barely stirred even as the older man was helped into bed. He woke only briefly when Rossi began to pet his hair with a clumsy hand, but even then he just sighed his name and fell back to sleep.

XXX

Four days passed torturously slowly even with a case to keep them all busy, Reid answering calls and bouncing ideas off of Rossi when he was game. When Rossi and Reid returned the first place they headed was Quantico. Their flight had been delayed but the team was still out so Reid wheeled Rossi into the main area and right up to Hotch’s office. The man was much improved in the short time he’d stayed in the hospital, and Reid had found himself falling deeper in love as the time pressed on. He was also heavily invested in Rossi’s therapy, and spent the time helping him while they waited for the team to arrive.

When Hotch came in and saw movement in his office he practically ran to the room, entering to find Reid holding a rubber ball for Rossi and encouraging him to try one more time. When Hotch entered he straightened up and smiled at him warmly, but he wasn’t expecting a greeting from his husband just yet. Sure enough, Hotch dropped his briefcase on the floor and dropped to his knees in front of Rossi, pressing his face to the older man’s chest and letting out a broken sob. Morgan carefully shut the door while Garcia distracted their new recruit so that she didn’t see Hotch during a moment of weakness. Reid sat on Hotch’s desk and waited, knowing that he needed this moment.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Hotch choked out, holding onto his suit jacket tightly.

Rossi struggled to lift his left arm, gave up halfway through, and used his right to stroke Hotch’s hair.

“Me, too,” He replied, his voice slow but no longer drawn out as it had been at the hospital, “I’m an in-val-id now.”

Hotch lifted his eyes to stare up at him, letting Rossi see the emotion written across his face, “None of that matters to me. I love you, David. I always will.”

“The strokes weren’t severe,” Reid replied, “It’s possible he’ll be able to walk again, though not unaided. His speech was affected more than anything else. His physical recovery is expected to take a few months, but he’ll always speak slowly now. Our real danger is in him suffering another. Frequent flying is inadvisable for the remainder of his life. The only reason we took a flight back was because the drive would have been harder on his recovery at this point in time. He was heavily medicated the whole time so he’s a bit weak. Once he’s slept he should be more energetic.”

Hotch glanced appreciatively at Reid for re-stating what they all knew to ground them, and then turned back to Rossi with a loving caress along his carefully trimmed beard, “Nothing keeps you down, does it?”

Rossi gave him half a smile in return and pulled weakly on Hotch’s hair to get another hug in. The man happily snuggled into his chest but Rossi kept tugging until he lifted his head in confusion.

“Kiss me,” Rossi pleaded weakly, a glimmer of fear hiding behind the love in his eyes.

“David,” Hotch breathed, his eyes lighting up. The younger man leaned forward and pressed their lips together firmly, not hesitating to open his mouth when Rossi’s tongue hesitantly pressed. For several minutes they explored each other, learning Rossi’s limitations and showing him that Hotch wasn’t uncomfortable. When the kiss ended Hotch smiled at him with blown pupils, holding his hand tightly in his own.

“I love you so much, David,” Hotch breathed.

“Spen-cer, you better take over,” Rossi chuckled.

Reid smirked and motioned for Hotch to come to him, and the older man crushed Reid against himself with a hungry growl. They were ravenous for several minutes, each tugging the other’s flies open to grasp their aching members. It had been far too long for Reid, who came into a quickly snatched tissue with a strangled groan after only a few strokes. His legs turned into jelly and he sagged against the desk.

“He never even t-touched himself,” Rossi huffed, rolling his eyes.

“What about you?” Hotch shot him a heated look, “Did you touch yourself?”

Rossi smirked and shook his head, “Damn nurses were cuter in m-my day.”

Hotch let out a barking laugh and fondled Reid with a heated look on his face.

“Gimme a sec, Aaron,” Reid panted.

“My gorgeous husbands,” Hotch smiled.

Reid grinned and shifted up, sliding to his knees and smiling up at Aaron with adoration in his eyes. Rossi reached out hesitantly and Hotch’s eyes shot over to him, instantly breathless as he stared in longing at the older man.

“David?” Hotch asked in a strangled voice, causing Reid to pause mid-deflying and glance over.

“I… I want to try,” He hesitated, reaching for Hotch’s trousers again.

“Oh gods,” Hotch breathed, and Reid’s face lit up in excitement.

“I’ll help,” Reid insisted, “It’s really easy. Just keep your teeth out of the way and use your hand for the parts that don’t fit. Aaron’s pretty big in girth which will work in your favor since your jaw has less strength now.”

Reid wheeled Rossi closer and Hotch straddled his knees, supporting his own weight. Rossi gave him a soft smirk and leaned forward as Reid stood behind him to undo his fly. He pulled Hotch’s plump cock out and Rossi leaned in quickly to wrap his good hand around it. He gave Hotch a gentle stroke and their unit chief moaned deeply. Hotch rolled his hips forward and Rossi leaned in to wrap his lips around the tip as well. Hotch was breathing shallowly, his eyes wide and slightly panicked at the sight of his formerly-platonic beloved mouthing at his throbbing cock. Rossi glanced up at him and Hotch bit his lip to stop himself from climaxing on the spot. He never thought he’d get this with Rossi again. It had been two years since Rossi had allowed more than sweet cuddling between them, only ever becoming intimate with Garcia and entering into just a bit of heavy petting with Reid in the heat of the moment. He was uncomfortable with Hotch’s masculinity, and with women tripping over his charm he hadn’t needed to do more than waggle an eyebrow to get sex elsewhere since their relationship with him was open. Now he was leaning forward to suckle on Hotch and the younger man was overwhelmed at having what he’d only allowed himself to fantasize about.

Rossi suckled gently for a full minute while Hotch gasped and his legs shook, then he pulled back and shook his head, looking exhausted.

“It’s okay,” Reid stammered.

“Thank you,” Hotch breathed.

“Spence,” Rossi motioned, “Help an old man out, here.”

“Oh! Yes!” Reid hurried forward and scrambled into Rossi’s lap, pulling Hotch in. It was awkward and Hotch had to lean over the chair, but in this way Reid could hold Rossi’s hand over Hotch’s shaft while Reid sucked him enthusiastically. Hotch smothered a moan and reached out to stroke their hair with one hand, alternating between them. He could feel the pleasure coiling tight in his body, his legs shaking as his excitement mounted. Hotch ended up gripping Reid’s long hair and staring into Rossi’s impassioned eyes. Hotch let himself go, eyes falling shut as he grunted out his release into Reid’s hungry mouth. He could feel his scalp tingling as his desire surged forward.

Hotch staggered back, knees knocking as he tried to catch his breath. Reid stood up, turning to check on Rossi’s comfort as he stared up at them with excitement in his eyes. He motioned to Hotch and indicated his groin where an erection was tenting his trousers. Hotch gave him a frantic look and then dropped to his knees and started tugging open his clothes. His hands were shaking so much that Reid had to laughingly pull open his fly for Hotch. Once the older man’s cock was free, a short, thick member that Hotch had been dying to have to himself for ages, Hotch swallowed him down almost desperately. Rossi leaned back, closing his eyes and running his fingers through Hotch’s hair.

“Glad it works,” He grumbled.

Hotch gave an affirmative grunt and took up a faster pace, bobbing his head greedily over Rossi’s shaft. The older man’s breath caught and he gripped Hotch’s hair weakly. However, a good twenty minutes passed with nothing further to report, so Rossi gently pushed him away.

“Can’t.”

“You’re tired,” Hotch replied, wiping off his jaw, “Next time.”

Rossi nodded, and Hotch let out a sigh of relief. There would _be_ a next time. This wasn’t just a one-off because Rossi’d had a near brush with death. He wanted to be with Hotch completely now. The older man brushed an unexpected tear aside and leaned up to kiss Rossi softly, cradling the back of his head lovingly.

“Spence,” Hotch breathed, standing up and pulling him in close, “I missed you. Thank you for taking care of him.”

“My honor,” Reid whispered back, littering his lips with sweet kisses, “My handsome husband.”

XXX

Rossi sat in their living room with a contented smile on his face, little Hope lying in his good arm with a pillow propping it up to support him. He stared down at her and glanced around at his big family on occasion. Reid had appointed himself in-home nurse and they were discussing what to do to make their lives easier. Rossi’s bedroom would be moved to the first floor in both houses, and they were going to make sure to take turns helping him with everything. Reid was going over ways to make him more comfortable by avoiding bed sores until he was more mobile. He’d need help using the bathroom for a while, but eventually they hoped he’d be able to be more independent in time. In the mean time, he would be staying in the office with Penelope during the daytime hours, but it was clear he was headed for retirement again soon if not immediately. That didn’t mean he couldn’t retain his pass and stay with her during work hours. He could help her and she could help him.

Meanwhile, they had one other focus on their minds. Garcia wanted to have babies with Rossi and Reid, and now she was worried that she wouldn’t have much time with Rossi. She had hesitantly- and with an apologetic glance at Rossi- brought it up once all three children were in bed. He’d listened as Reid had explained that prostate stimulation- possibly through medical electrocution- could force him to ejaculate despite his body’s reluctance. Rossi took in a deep breath and uttered three words that put their entire plan to an immediate halt.

“I don’t consent.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so sorry,” Garcia’s eyes filled with tears, “We didn’t even ask! I just assumed…”

“Listen,” Rossi grunted out, “I d-don’t want to leave an orphan behind. We have en-nough of those here.”

“Of course,” Hotch nodded, “Spencer will sire Penelope’s next baby. However, I think you’re planning your funeral far too soon.”

“I won’t see him grow up either way,” Rossi shook his head tiredly, “I have other p-plans for fatherhood. Spencer… help me to bed.”

“Okay,” Reid stood up, “But what do you mean? I mean, I know you’re the father of our other kids. That’s obvious. We’re all their parents, but I can’t help but think that you mean something else.”

“Call my lawyer in the morning. I’m t-tired,” Rossi replied, struggling with the lock on his wheelchair.

Reid hurried around to help him while Morgan rubbed Garcia’s back and whispered encouragement, “It’s fine, mama.”

“I know, I just… I didn’t mean to assume I had a right to his body, just…”

“He’s not mad,” Hotch insisted, smiling at her softly, “He gets like this when he’s tired. He’s had a long day. Let’s give him some time and tomorrow you two can talk.”

“Okay,” Garcia nodded.

XXX

“Will you at least consider prostate stimulation for your own pleasure?” Reid asked, “I know how you wanted a more intimate relationship with Aaron now, and being the bottom will make that easier. It isn’t necessary to actually _have_ him fuck you, there are lots of ways to have gay sex, but if you let him finger you or use a toy on you it’s possible you’ll be able to achieve orgasm and that’s good for your own gratification. It also reduces the risk of many illnesses and-“

“Spence,” Rossi grunted, “Get me into bed.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, helping Rossi change his clothes in silence. He helped Rossi to the bathroom, aided him in using the toilet, got his teeth brushed, and gave him a gentle sponge bath.

When Rossi was tucked in Reid gave him a tender peck on the cheek and headed out of his room. He paused at the door when he saw Hotch standing outside of it.

“How is he? Honestly?”

“Better than the doctors expected,” Reid replied, “He was very tired today, and frankly he’s more than a little depressed. I think that’s holding him back.”

Hotch nodded, “Will he let me stay with him tonight?”

“No idea,” Reid smiled softly, “Let’s ask.”

They headed back in but Rossi was already snoring softly. Hotch stroked his cheek and pressed soft kisses to his lips and forehead before slipping back out with Reid.

“Let’s just…” Hotch hesitated.

“Come to bed?” Reid asked, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Hotch smiled at Reid, “I’m sorry. I’m not giving you very much attention. You need more than sex and I’m just…”

“Oh, darling,” Reid sighed, “I know you’re going through a lot of pain right now.”

“Yes, but I still have responsibilities in the here and now. Derek helped me see that.”

“How so?”

“I think… I think something different is going on between us. It’s… I can see now why you look at Derek as a father figure,” Hotch replied, eyes narrowed while he smirked a bit.

“I feel like there’s a story here,” Reid murmured, “Am I no longer going to be the group slut?”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll still be fucking you into the mattress,” Hotch chuckled, “What Derek and I did… it didn’t have to be sexual, and it could have been diverted to anyone else.”

Reid’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh gods, tell me he spanked you.”

“Only the once,” Hotch chuckled, “But I definitely want more.”

“Wow,” Reid breathed, “Tell me all about it while I suck your dick.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that.”

XXX

Rossi locked himself in his study with his lawyers and spoke with them for hours before pulling Aaron in and talking to him. When he finally emerged Aaron hurried through the house to collect them all for a family meeting. When he had them all gathered the lawyers sat with them and Rossi introduced them. HE was talking better that day, mostly due to his boosted spirits, and was happy to see his family gathered together. Penelope was nursing Joy and the boys were playing a game together.

“So what’s this all about?” Reid asked, sitting by Aaron’s side and twining their fingers together. Morgan sat on his other side and rubbed Reid’s leg, his hand straying up higher than was conventional. One of the lawyers raised his eyebrows but they all ignored him.

“I’ve been thinking about our future,” Rossi explained, “About how I can make sure you’re all comfortable when I go.”

“David,” Hotch started, but Morgan gave Hotch a subtle headshake and he fell silent again.

“The law won’t let us marry, so I’ve asked for a loophole. There really isn’t much of one in Virginia, so I’m going to throw Hotch’s weight around a bit. His experiences as a lawyer and history with the courts should help us get some work done. In order to adopt an adult it’s necessary for there to be a significant age gap in Virginia. That’s the part we’ll have to take to the courts unless we want to limit ourselves. Personally, I don’t want to, and I doubt Derek will, either.”

“Adopt?” Derek asked, straightening up in surprise, his eyes flying to Reid.

Reid’s eyes widened and grew moist at the edges, his hand flying out to grip Morgan’s hand.

Rossi nodded, “Yes. I want to completely unite our family. Derek with Spencer, and myself with Aaron.”

Hotch stood up and walked to Rossi’s side, taking up his hand and pressing his lips firmly to Rossi’s knuckles, “I love you David, and you’re right. That would completely tie us all together.”

Rossi smiled up at him, “Full disclosure?”

“I want this,” Hotch replied softly, “I consent.”

“Consent,” Morgan stated firmly.

“Consent,” Reid whispered, choking on the word as tears started running down his cheeks. He buried his face in Morgan’s shoulder, “ _Papa_.”

“Shh, I got you pretty boy,” Morgan soothed, petting his wavy locks.

“Consent,” Garcia smiled, “I want you _all_ to be happy.”

“We are,” Hotch told her with a soft smile in her direction, “But this will protect our happiness. Let’s do it.”

 

I decided this was a nice stopping point for this one. This story will be continued in another fic.


End file.
